This description relates to processing payment transactions, and more specifically to applying a reward to an account associated with a cardholder based on a comparison of prices for a product in a geographic region.
In many instances, the same product may be sold by two or more merchants for different prices. For example, within a city, multiple gas stations may sell the same grade of gasoline for different prices. As another example, the same model of computer may be sold by two or more different merchants at different prices. Accordingly, a consumer may spend time and effort comparing prices for the same product from the different merchants, in order to find the best price for the product. In many instances, the time and effort involved in comparing prices for the product outweighs any cost savings resulting from purchasing the product from a merchant who sells the product at a lower price than another merchant.